Love Conquers All
by ZeLinkFanGirl
Summary: Zelda Harkinian attempts to escape her stressful job, but ends up facing her past stresses and the one man who caused all of it. Summary stinks, but the story is really good. Rated T for safety, like always.


**Author's Note: Well, this isn't Heroic Assassin, but it is a Zelink one-shot! A rather long one-shot (for me at least). I didn't plan for this story to be this long, but I am very happy how this turned out. It might just be one of my personal favorites. :) The title stinks, though, couldn't think of a better one.**

**On with the story!**

_**Warning: Mild language and other stuff. Rated T for safety. If you don't feel comfortable reading it, then I suggest not reading it, mkay? But really it's just the language.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Zelda related, so don't sue me, or whatever. Zelda belongs to the rightful owners. **_

Love Conquers All

"You don't know how much I needed this vacation, Malon." I speak into my cell phone to my best friend.

"Yeah, if only I could be there with you to enjoy it." At this I can visualize her rolling her sapphire blue eyes.

"There's really not much to enjoy right now, I mean, I just got here." I point out to her as I make my way over to my balcony glass doors, setting down my luggage on the queen size bed.

"Oh yeah? Then how's the view?" Malon asks. I sigh, knowing where's she's going with this, but then smile to myself with contentment.

"It's wonderful…" I open the doors to my temporary balcony at the Castletown Hotel, located within the heart of; yep you guess it, Castletown City. Even though I'm looking at a city landscape it's still a site to see, especially if you come from living in a rural area for most of your life.

"Spoiled little brat…" I hear Malon mumble teasingly.

I laugh because it is the truth. My parents were rich; having owned Hyrule Incorporation they made more than enough money and when they passed away (Goddesses bless their souls) I inherited their fortune and the company since I was their only child. Now, mind you that I was only eighteen at the time and just graduated high school. I still had to go through college, which I did, and then I was able to take up the family business. It's been running smoothly ever since thanks to me, Zelda Harkinian. (No bragging intended there.)

"I'm not here for vacation alone."

"Really, well what's the other reason, Zelda?" She asks skeptically.

"Business trip…?" I say meekly.

"That is a bunch of bull and shit, Zel, and you know it." Malon accuses with a laugh then continues, "So, tell me again why you took time off from your hard-working, stressful job?" She asks, imputing sarcasm with the last bit.

I roll my eyes, "I told you, it's all Link's fault."

"Link Gale, you mean the guy that's head of Seven Years' Time Equities and the same guy who just so happened to be your best friend, aside from me of course, in college?" Malon questions.

"I don't consider him my friend, Mal, but yes he's the same guy. And he's using _his_ company to surpass everything _my_ company is trying to gain for profit. He's knocking Hyrule Incorporations down the list of successful businesses and it's bugging the shit out of me. " I explain while walking out on the balcony into the warm city air. I stop at the railing and rest my forearms on it all the while keeping the phone to my ear.

"What is he then? An acquaintance, a boyfriend, a sex god?" Malon lists, completely ignoring my explanation. My eyes widen at the last one.

"_What?_"

"What?" Malon quickly retorts as if oblivious to her previous saying.

My expression drops from being shocked to annoyance, "Malon…"

"Oh, come on, your whole company knows that you're in love with him and that you think of him in that context." She sneers. I can just envision her evil little grin.

"I hate him," I state bluntly and then say to cover up my obvious lie, "Where did you get the idea of me loving him? He's the bane of my existence…" I mutter the last part.

"Zel, you fawn over him every day."

"I do not!" I exclaim, straightening from my hunched over position.

Wait, yes I do. But it's not like I'm going to admit it to her.

"You also keep a magazine in your office in the right drawer of your desk under all of the manila  
>folders. This magazine not only has an article on his company in it, but also has a very handsome photo of your fine-looking sex god."<p>

_Damn, she's good…_

"He is _not _my sex god!"

But wouldn't that be great. Yes, I admit it; I do have a…infatuation with Link Gale. I blame myself for falling for him and I curse Link for having godly features. I mean, who has perfectly sculpted cheek bones, toned arms, and, gods forbid, his chiseled abs. Not like I've been caught gawking over his abs before, but we had just so happened to visit a beach back in college and, well, let's just say that I had to go back to my apartment room early because of his dumb sexy abs.

_Curse him…_

Curse him and his flawless face; from his deep sea blue eyes to his pearly white teeth underneath his perfect soft lips-not that I would know, just taking a guess there.

Oh, dammit I'm fantasizing about him again.

_Bad, Zelda. Stop it. He's your company's competition. _

"And why is that? He's drop dead gorgeous, Zel! You better make a move before another woman snatches him away and into their bed." Malon's voice brings me out of my daydreams-thank the gods.

"All he did in college was tease me and compete with me. He was and is competitive with every little thing. And going back to that sex god thing, he knows he's hot and continues to flaunt about it. Link annoys the living hell out of me." I explain, uncurling my fists that had, beyond my knowing, clenched until they were white. I look to my left and notice a balcony adjacent to mine; only being separated by a thin railing much similar to the one currently in front of me.

"He's also a one-night stand kind of guy, Malon. I want someone who will stay and not just get up and leave after the pleasure filled night." I explain and she seems to contemplate this for a moment before answering again. I take this time to turn back around to face the balcony doors and lean my backside on the railing. My eyes catch movement in the room next to mine. A dark masculine silhouette enters the room through the door and drops his luggage on his bed like I had done. He takes a look around his room before entering the adjoined bathroom and disappearing from my sight. I cast my eyes downwards to look at my growing shadow. Behind me, the sun was setting behind the tall city buildings. The lingering sun rays spill into my darkened room, casting away the few shadows near the glass doors.

"So you admit to loving him, don't you?" Malon suddenly shouts, sending my heart racing for a brief moment.

"I didn't admit to anything. Quit twisting my sentences, will you?" I say while calming my rapid breathing. I swear the only thing she picked up from my last sentence was 'pleasure.'

"I'm just teasing you, Zel," Malon laughs lightly before cutting herself off, "But really you need to make a move on him."

"And what if I don't?" I inquire, running my free hand through my hair, pulling away a few loose strands from my face.

"I will call him up myself and embarrass you to my heart's desire." She quickly counters.

"You don't have his cell phone number." I admit proudly.

"Who says I would be calling his cell phone? He owns a company, remember?" She says smugly.

_Damn…Forgot about that._

"Please don't." I plead, cursing myself mentally for sounding desperate.

"Then make your move! I'm surprised he hasn't made one yet." Malon admits mostly to herself I presume.

"He doesn't like me that way; I don't think he likes me at all. Like I said, he loved to torment me in college." I remind her, absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of my powder pink tank top. I smooth it out before looking down at my jean clad legs. The jeans I am wearing stop just above my knees, leaving my lower legs bare.

"So, he _loved _to torment you-"

"Don't even go there." I stop her from continuing any further. She laughs and I can't help but join along with her. My laughing suddenly dies down as a thought comes to my mind, making my carefree expression sadden. Malon's laughter lessens as she realizes mine did too.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asks sympathetically.

"Malon, is it common to be twenty-six with no boyfriend or anything close to a love-life?" I voice my question.

"Okay, Zelda, listen to me." Malon's voice grows serious so I know she isn't joking around anymore.

"I'm listening."

"You're twenty-six, your body is one of a model, your complexion is perfect, your hair is golden blonde-every guy's dream, your eyes are as blue as the ocean floor…Need I say more, oh great goddess?"

I smile, "What about my butt?"

"That goes with your model body."

I laugh halfheartedly until my breath hitches in my throat. My eyes stare disbelievingly at the man before me. It's the man in the room next to mine and he's made his appearance on his balcony. My mouth hangs open rather rudely, but all he does is smirk at me.

"Zelda? Are you there? Hello…" Malon drags out her 'hello,' snapping me back to attention.

"Uh, Malon, I have to go…" I say slowly, still trying to sort out my racing thoughts.

"What happened? Zelda, are you alright?" She asks anxiously.

"I'm not sure, but um…the 'SG' is here, Malon."

"SG? SG…" Malon mumbles to herself before figuring out my code, "Oh! Oh my god, are you _serious_?" She exclaims.

"Yes, I'll talk to you later." I say to her just as I'm about to close my phone.

"I want all the details, Zel!" She quickly inputs before I disconnect our call.

My expression hardens as I take in the man in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him, depositing my phone in my pants pocket and standing up to look more intimidating.

"Hello to you, too, but I could ask you the same question, Zelda." Link retaliates, giving me a playful grin.

"I'm on vacation. I needed some time away from my job." I admit truthfully.

"What a coincidence, so am I." He takes a couple of strides to be directly across from me.

I cross my arms over my chest and look at him up and down. He's wearing faded blue jeans with a tight green t-shirt. His sun-kissed blonde hair is uneven and falls into his face, only to be flicked away by his rather large hands and beneath his shaggy hair are his vast blue eyes that twinkle with unknown mischief.

And there I go again; describing his features like some poor, sappy romantic.

Why must he be so good-looking?

"And you just so happened to book the same hotel as me?" I ask cynically, arching an eyebrow at him before continuing, "By the looks of it, you're stalking me."

"Or you're stalking me." Link retorts.

I roll my eyes. Wow, original comeback, Link.

"Yeah, right, I wouldn't stoop so low as to stalk you. I have a life, Link." I say icily.

"Oh and I don't?" He asks. I notice his eyes sweep over my appearance surreptitiously, causing me to heat up all over, but I ignore it.

"Not unless you've changed since college." I say, shifting from foot to foot.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, please!" I give a short laugh in exasperation, "Did you honestly forget your one-night stand tendencies? Speaking of which, where's the poor woman you wrangled tonight, hm?" I ask accusingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zelda." Link says, doing a great job of acting clueless.

"Link, you were known for your one-night stands. Every girl was dense enough to go through with it too." I say angrily, cursing the idiotic female population and their insecurities.

"Well, for your information, Zellie-"

"Don't call me that."

"-I have changed." He admits proudly, not caring that I interrupted him. He crosses his arms over his chest and gives me another one of his famous smirks.

_Damn his good looks…_

I raise an eyebrow at him disbelievingly, "Yeah, sure. It's going to take a lot to convince me, Link, and it would take a great amount for you to change from college to now."

"How can I convince you that I've changed for the better?" He asks boldly, surprising me somewhat.

I give him one of my own smirks and shrug my shoulders, "You'll figure it out. You _are_ Link after all…" I mock him.

"You're right, I am-as if I really needed reminding." Link gloats smugly, straightening his stance significantly. My amused expression drops.

_He is so full of himself…_

"Well, I will leave to let you continue obsessing over yourself-"

"Wait, I got it!" Link cuts me off, not even noting my insult. He moves his arms so they are crossed behind his back and he begins to sway from his heels to the tips of his toes, looking quite like a little school boy about to ask his mother for something he so desperately wants, "How would you, Zelda Harkinian, like to go-"

"Linky-poo!"

We both snap our heads to the direction of Link's balcony doors to see a young woman come bounding out. She jumps up to wrap her arms around Link's neck and quickly pecks him on the cheek. Link had to catch himself from falling over because of his recent lazy stance before she had pounced on him. This young woman sports a lovely sky blue sun dress that reaches past her knees. Two orange flowers adorn this dress; one on each of her sides. Her hair was just about as blonde as mine, but instead of wearing it down like mine, she wears it in two low pigtails; some loose strands of her bangs falling over her bright blue eyes.

Link looks more stunned than anyone here. This site before me doesn't surprise me, though. A young woman draping herself on Link-I saw this just about every day in college; sometimes there were two girls. Link must have come to the conclusion of what I am witnessing and opens his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"Like I said, you haven't changed." I say coldly, whipping open the door to my room and then sliding it shut behind me. I grab ahold of the curtains happily and slide them shut as well, obscuring my view of the balcony and of Link's astonished expression.

I heave out a long sigh before reaching over to flick on the lamp situated on the square table near the balcony doors. My room is instantly filled with the golden light of the small lamp and my eyes stray over to my laptop sitting on the end of my bed alongside my luggage. I remember my phone conversation with Malon before Link intervened. Malon wants all the details and I'm sure she's itching for them even now.

I trudge over to my laptop and plop myself down on the bed. The screen comes to life with a bright blue light before I open my instant message box and quickly type a short message to Malon.

_**CompanyPrincessZ: **__He has a girl with him tonight, Malon._

As I wait for her response, I get myself ready for bed; brushing my teeth, combing my hair, and putting on my night clothes. I exit the bathroom when I hear my laptop _bing, _alerting me that I received a message. Sitting back down on my bed and crouching over my computer, I read what Malon has to say, only to be thoroughly disappointed by her response.

_**CountryGal435: **__Damn, I thought you were going to get laid this weekend._

I let my head drop to my hands in exasperation, shaking it in disdain.

_What is wrong with this woman?_

* * *

><p>After my long and very detailed explanation to Malon, I finally fall asleep, but not before peeking out to my balcony. The city lights were on, including the room next to mine. I shrug it off and allow a small opening in the curtains to be open, letting the faint moonlight stream into my darkened room.<p>

The night seemed short and morning came quickly, urging me to rise from bed to take my morning jog. Not only does it keep me fit, but it also gives me time to venture my thoughts, whether they're troubling or not.

I take a quick step out onto my balcony to determine the weather conditions. The morning air is chilly and the sun has yet to raise fully over the city buildings. I almost contemplate on going right back to bed after feeling the moist air, but I retreat into my room nevertheless and dawn my sweatpants, a dark colored tank top with a light jacket over it to keep some warmth, and finally my running shoes. I pull my hair up into a rather sloppy ponytail and grab my room key before exiting the room.

My run is short mostly due to the increasing number of people and the lack of nature, but it was still nice to get out and clear my mind. I enter my room and immediately start the shower. I undress before stepping into the steaming hot shower, reveling in the flowing warm water as it rushes down my back and soaking my long hair. My muscles relax as I lather shampoo into my hair and rinse it clean before moving onto washing my body.

I step out and grab a towel to wrap around myself and go in search of some clothes to wear. Upon entering my room I take note that the bed is made neatly and new towels were resting on my bed. I internally thank the maid for her kindness and open my luggage to pull out another tank top, this one baby blue, and a pair of shorts. The temperature had risen considerably since the sun had made its appearance in the sky.

I let my wet hair hang loosely around my face and shoulders as I slip into my clothes for the day. I hadn't even planned anything for the day, let alone any of the days that I'll be here, but that's beside the point. I'm on vacation; I can do anything I want even stand out on my balcony to absorb the sun's rays, which I do promptly after being fully clothed. I take in a deep breath of the rapidly warming air and place my hands on the railing overlooking the city. I turn my face up to the sun and close my eyes, relishing in the sun's warmth.

I'm not even out here for five minutes before being joined by the last person I want to see. His footsteps are silent-probably because he's barefoot like me-and I don't notice him until he has come to a stop next to me or, I suppose, the railing separating us. The only acknowledgement I give him is letting the eye closest to him-my left one-crack open for a mere second before closing again to block out the sun. He doesn't seem to notice, though.

Link doesn't say anything for a moment, letting the silence hang densely between us. After a few more minutes of our tense silence, he finally speaks, asking an obvious question.

"Why is your hair wet?"

I realize that he took the silence and my closed eyes as a time to study my appearance. No wonder I felt like I was being watched. I try to hide my shiver, but fail miserably. I shrug it off quickly and instead refer to his question.

"What, is it a crime to take a shower now a days?" I hadn't wanted that to sound cold, but it came out that way. Well, you can't blame me when my vacation is ruined by the person I was trying to get away from in the first place.

I have yet to look at him, but I can imagine him flinching slightly at my icy tone of voice.

"No, I was just wondering…" He mutters after recollecting himself.

I'm miffed by his response and finally turn my head to look at him, but his gaze is elsewhere. It's my turn to study him with his attention distracted. His hair is its usual self-uneven and sandy blonde; he's wearing cargo shorts with his hands in the pockets, and another green t-shirt, this one baggier than yesterday's and a shade darker in color.

My mind wanders to last evening with the young woman and Link. I'm not thinking much when I ask the next question.

"Were you up late last night?" I inquire, just realizing now that the question was a bit personal.

"Yes, I was. We had a lot to catch up on." Link replies, despite the question being personal.

"You mean you and that girl?" What's there to catch up on if you're not going to stay with her? Why even bother? Or maybe he really has changed and he now has a steady girlfriend and they're taking a vacation together. I slap myself mentally. This is Link I'm thinking about, not some compassionate man with a heart.

"Yep," He pops his lips over the 'P' and glances at me from the corner of his eye, giving me a crooked grin, "Me and my sister."

…

Wait.

_Sister?_

_He has a sister?_

"You have a sister?" I ask incredulously as he turns to look at me fully while grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, yeah. Didn't you notice the resemblance?"

"No, sorry I was busy with other thoughts on you and her." I say bitterly.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge so quickly-"

"And maybe you shouldn't be so full of yourself." I say quickly, cutting him off.

What is wrong with me? Whenever I'm around him I become all cold and bitter. Maybe it's because of that one night back at college…No. I will not let my mind dwell on that memory. It's becoming harder and harder to see why I fell for him in the first place.

Despite my accusations, Link smirks, letting his white, canine-like teeth become apparent.

Oh yeah, that's why.

"You think I'm full of myself?"

"I _know_ you're full of yourself." I counter swiftly.

He merely laughs and shakes his head before his expression grows serious again. "That's beside the point, Zelda. You really can't be so quick to judge. Especially over our college days, or more specifically, me and my tendencies, as you had put it yesterday. If I'm not correct, you did something a lot like I did, too." His expression hardens along with his eyes.

My body tenses and I feel my face lose its color.

_He wouldn't…_

I recollect myself in a matter of seconds, "You promised _never_ to speak of that, Link."

"Yes, I did promise you and I haven't told anyone about it. I had actually forgotten all about it until you brought up one-night stands." His arms cross over his chest as he stares me down. His words were like a slap in the face for me.

_He had forgotten? _

So I was just another girl to play with, although I would rather have him forget that dark day of my life, but still. I swore to myself that I would never venture that memory again, but he's making it resurface. I never told anyone about it; not even Malon, but standing here with Link bringing it up again is like a long forgotten thorn in my side.

"I was drunk, Link. And the next morning I was…afraid." I whisper weakly, feeling tears sting my eyes. I look away from him and blink back my tears, my stone-hard façade finally cracking.

Well, since Link has brought it up, I'd better tell you about that dark day in college. It was winter break and everyone was leaving for the week long vacation. I decided to spend the vacation with my boyfriend, Marth. Both our families are rather busy year round, so we stayed on campus and spent time with each other. It wasn't until the second day of the vacation did Marth break up with me for another girl. Apparently they had been seeing each other behind my back for weeks and Marth was planning to end it with me so he could go on vacation with his new girlfriend. I was devastated, humiliated, and broken.

After my break-up with Marth I had been alone. My friends were all away for the winter vacation and I was completely alone. I cried in my room for hours before finally getting over it and driving to a nearby bar. I wasn't planning to get wasted, but it happened. Again I was alone and no one was looking after me. I was in a hazy daze after the break-up and wanted the quick way out. Now, mind you, I was of legal age to be drinking. I hadn't really factored in that I had to drive myself back to my apartment and I was beyond driving conditions. That's when Link came in. He had just arrived at the bar and, noticing me with my head resting on a table and my hand clutching an empty glass, he took the liberty of driving me home. Before taking me to my apartment, though, he had made a quick stop at his apartment to drop off his car and we would walk the rest of the way to my room, which wasn't far from his.

We walked, well okay he walked and I stumbled, into his small apartment room. I slumped in the doorway, waiting for him to grab whatever he came here for, which was a jacket for me I presume.

I was drunk. I was on the rebound. I was deeply in love with Link (although I would never admit to it). And Link and I were in the same room together…alone.

So what came next really didn't surprise me.

I had closed the door to his room and sauntered over to where he was digging in his closet for the jacket. When he turned around he was startled to see me so close and was even more surprised when I pulled his lips to mine. I couldn't remember much after that thanks to me being drunk, but what I do remember is us kissing repeatedly only stopping for a short breath and then slowly making our way towards his bed. The next morning was confusing, to say the least. I woke up due to my raging headache from my hangover and Link shifting position next to me. Despite my headache, my eyes snapped open to observe my surroundings. I was in Link's room, more importantly, his bed and I was naked. I tried to recall the night before but everything was a blur. I jumped out of his bed and went in search for my clothes which were strewn around his bedroom. Link was a heavy sleeper so he didn't hear me scurry around his room in panic and leave without a single word or note.

The next time I saw him was later that day. He acted like nothing had happened and didn't bring it up. That is, until we were alone. Link had told me that he had been drinking earlier and was still in a bit of a drunken state. I couldn't remember if he smelt of beer or not, heck I couldn't remember anything. I shook my head at him and told him that I was wasted beyond belief and that it was my fault. I explained to him my break-up with Marth and the rebound business. I thanked him for looking after me when no one else would and told him to just forget what happened. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to relive the humiliation.

The next few weeks were tense for the both of us. My friends were back from their vacations and graduation was right around the corner. During those tense weeks I had come to the realization that Link couldn't have been drunk that night. What other reason would he be doing _arriving_ at the bar? He was planning to drink, but I came first. So he was in complete control of his actions that night, which made matters worse. For one, he remembers the whole night and two; he didn't stop me, or more importantly himself. He went along with it like I was just another girl.

_Another girl…_

That's all I am to him.

I gaze at him now, standing on his balcony, arms crossed, staring at me with blank eyes, while mine were suppressing tears. I was frightened that morning and hadn't really factored in what I was doing, which was me leaving him with no explanation.

My cold demeanor fades.

"I'm sorry…" I murmur, lowering my head.

"I don't want your apology." Link says coldly, adopting my previous behavior and I cringe at his tone.

"I-I was just afraid…I didn't know what to do or what had happened…" I mutter, wrapping my arms around myself, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

"And you don't think I wasn't? Zelda, I was terrified." His voice softens and I look up at him in astonishment.

"Why were you afraid?" I ask in complete bafflement.

"I was afraid that I had hurt you. I was drunk-"

"Then why did you drive? You could have killed us both!" I cut him off, temper flaring at the thought of him putting both our lives at risk.

He gives me a confused look, "I never drove you anywhere, Zelda. We walked back to my apartment that was just down the street."

I look at him this time in confusion, trying to recall that night. All that I get is a headache and blurry images. How drunk was I?

"We…what?" I stammer.

"I walked you back to your apartment building, well I was going to, but you suddenly said you had to go to the bathroom. My apartment was closer, so we stopped there and then…well you know the rest or most of it." Link explains in a rather detailed manner.

"How come you can remember every event that happened? I thought you were drunk." I ask disbelievingly.

"I wasn't wasted, Zelda, just slightly drunk." He clarifies.

"So, were you in control of your actions?" I push on. Link seems to realize what I'm hinting at and I can almost see the light bulb go off in his head, his cold stoic expression softening immensely.

"Zelda-"

"You know what, forget it," I cut him off with a wave of my hand, "It's the past and it's done-I'm done." I finish and make my way towards my balcony doors. I'm supposed to be escaping my stress, not facing it.

"Zelda, wait," Link rushes to me and grabs ahold of my wrist, stopping me in my tracks and sending shivers up my spine at his contact. "I still want to talk with you."

"What is there to talk about, Link?" I bite out, spinning to face him and glaring at him. Couldn't he see I didn't want to talk any longer?

"A lot, believe me," He smirks, his playful behavior returning. "And I still want to prove to you that I've changed."

"You don't have to prove me anything-not anymore." I shake my head.

"But I want to and I'm going to. Tonight." Link declares, smiling through his nervousness. Wait, was he nervous? He looks nervous, but why? Link was never nervous, just always over confident, but now seeing his behavior and actions today has changed my judgment on him. This isn't the same Link I met back in college.

I hadn't noticed Link step over the railing to be on the same side as me. His hand moves from my wrist to my hand and he holds it gently with his own. My heart races as he stops inches from me. I gaze up at his animated blue eyes and am lost for words.

"I was going to ask you yesterday, but Aryll, my sister, interrupted. So, now I would like to ask you, Zelda, if you would like to go out to dinner with me." He grins, his previous nervousness gone.

His close proximity to me is hazing my mind, rendering me from any logic thoughts. I truly don't understand myself sometimes. One moment I was shouting at him, my anger getting the best of me, and then the next moment I'm practically drooling over him-no scratch that-I am drooling over him.

Mood swings much?

"Dinner, tonight?" I ask stupidly.

"Tonight." Link confirms, moving even closer to me so our noses are practically touching. He must have realized what his closeness does to me, because I find myself nodding at his offer.

He grins and steps back, allowing me to breathe. His hand leaves mine and I feel the warmth from it disappear as well.

"Great, so eight o'clock at Lulu's Diner. It's right down the street from here. I'll meet you there, oh and dress up. It's a fancy restaurant, but not very popular." Link explains.

"Couldn't we just go together from the beginning? Why do you have to meet me there?" I ask, surprised that I managed to utter a coherent sentence.

"I'll be at my sister's house today. Actually I should be there right now." He realizes and hops over the railing again and opens his balcony doors. "I'll see you tonight then." He winks at me before leaving my sight.

What just happened?

Did I really just agree to go out with Link?

_Link?_

I need Malon.

* * *

><p>"What have I gotten myself into, Malon?" I ask in exasperation as I pace back and forth in my hotel room. I had put Malon on speaker so I didn't have to hold the phone to my ear. I had a feeling this would be a long conversation.<p>

"A good time?" Malon offers.

"But this is Link!" I exclaim, throwing my hands up in the air rather dramatically.

"What's the problem then?"

I sigh and drop my arms to my side, glaring at the phone as if it was really Malon sitting there.

I'll never get through to this girl…

"Malon, he's…he's-argh!" I struggle for the right words.

"Gorgeous, sexy, hot…take your pick." She offers helpfully. "You did say he had seemed to change, right? So why are you hesitating on going out with him?"

_Because I had drunken sex with him…_

"I don't know…" I answer weakly.

"Well, you're going, so don't argue," Malon declares before adopting a more giddy tone, "Now, what do you have to wear tonight for your date?"

I wish she would stop calling it that. I don't want to think of it as a date.

I pull open the drawers containing my clothes that I had unpacked from my luggage and examine everything I have, which isn't much.

"Um…jeans and a tank top." I tell her, running a hand through my hair to relieve myself.

It didn't help.

"Hmm, looks like you're going shopping, Zel. You need to knock Link off his feet tonight."

"I'm not trying to impress him, Mal." I lie through my teeth, because truth is, I kind of want to, but another side of me is afraid of stepping out. It's like a tug-of-war with myself.

"Yeah, okay that's a flat out lie. Let's see what color suits you best…" Malon contemplates, most likely picturing the few dresses I have worn and how the colors looked on me. I wait for her to come up with something because my input would fall on deaf ears.

Malon claims I have no sense in fashion.

Whatever.

My sense of fashion is sweatpants and loose shirts; completely casual.

Link left about an hour ago for his sister's house, leaving me to call Malon and have a minor meltdown over the phone. Well, not really a meltdown, but more like a panic attack.

"You still there, Malon?" I ask, staring at the phone that was currently lying at the foot of my bed.

"Yeah, still thinking…" She replies coolly.

"Don't hurt yourself, Mal, it's just a dress color-"

"Just a dress color?"

Whoops.

"Zelda, Zelda, Zelda." I can picture her head shaking at my fault. "You need to knock Link senseless and since you're not planning on jumping him any time soon, your dress has to bring out every little detail of your body." I roll my eyes at her efforts and fall back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling in distaste.

I hate dressing up. It's a wonder I still have my job. I'm probably the most casual person there; wearing only khaki pants and a decent blouse whereas my office partners are wearing designer suits. And I'm the boss.

Eh, whatever.

"I got it!" Malon exclaims and I don't give her much of an answer, just a simple 'huh.' "Blue, a light blue and the dress has to come to your knees maybe not even that far. It has to be thin straps or no straps at all would be even better. Jewelry wise just go with sapphires, and your hair has to be put up-no scratch that keep it down, but part it to the side." Malon says in a rush that I barely catch everything.

"Do you think I have a stylist here? I mean, Holy Din, Malon it's a dinner. Not a royal party." Although the way she's putting it, it very well could be.

"You're so dense, Zel." Malon jokes halfheartedly.

"Yeah, _I'm _dense." I snort and roll my eyes.

"Anyway, I heard there's a really cute boutique there in Castletown City that specializes in selling dresses, so go there." She explains excitedly. Malon is housing her excitement and mine, because I'm not exactly the type of girl to go shopping and get overjoyed about it. So Malon is playing both of our parts in this.

"What's the store called?" I ask, realizing that she never gave me a name.

"Agitha's Dress Boutique." Malon informs me.

"Original name…" I mutter to myself so Malon won't hear me. "I'll head out now and talk to you later."

"Oh, no you don't. I have to approve of the dress before you buy it."

"How are you going to see it?" I ask incredulously.

"You have a camera on your phone, right?"

I grab a pillow from above me and throw it over my face to muffle my oncoming scream of frustration.

* * *

><p>And now here I stand, in front of a full-body length mirror, modeling another dress and quickly snapping a picture to send to Malon. I begin to take off the dress and wait for Malon's response. My phone suddenly vibrates from its position on the bench within my dressing room. I stop with my dress and check the message.<p>

_No, too long. _Malon texts back quickly.

I gawk at my phone and rapidly type my response.

_Too long? It was barely to my knees! _

Clicking the send button and setting my phone back down, I return to getting out of my current dress and into the next. I swear I've tried on at least ten dresses now and, surprisingly, they were all blue. I've been here since three and it is now four-thirty. Two hours and a half is way too long to be searching for a dress. I still need to go shopping for shoes and jewelry, which shouldn't be hard considering I'm not letting Malon make a choice on it. I finish putting on the next dress and pose for the camera again. I send it with a little side note typed under the picture.

_Please be the one!_

It doesn't take long for Malon to text back. Either she really hates it or really likes it. I hope it's the latter.

My hope shatters as I open the message from her.

_No. _One word was all she said.

_What is wrong with this one? I actually like it! _I type back furiously.

_Not enough cleavage._

I look at myself in the mirror. There was more cleavage there than I wanted. I type a message to Malon before moving onto the next dress.

_I'm not a slut, Mal. I don't want to be showing off what I don't have either._

Wait, maybe I am a slut…Let's see, I slept with Link then left.

Yeah, great I'm a slut.

_Zel, saying you don't have breasts is like saying Link isn't sexy._

I roll my eyes. She is always using Link as an example, which is bad because it's going to rub off on me and the next thing I know I'll be using those terms out loud and he'll hear them. That's all I need right now; more problems concerning him.

I slip into the last dress I have in my dressing room and quickly snap another photo for Malon. I've probably tried on every blue dress here; I'm running out of options-no Malon is running out of options. I would have taken any of the other ones, but Malon did not approve of them.

This dress is made of silk which feels very nice compared with the humid weather outdoors. The blue is deep, yet pale at the same time. It's a simple dress, but that's how I like it. The skirt just barely skims my knees and the top is held up by two thin straps starting from the middle of the top and end with a tie behind my neck. The backline is relatively low, to my dismay, but I like it nevertheless. I just hope Malon approves.

From the corner of my eye I see my phone light up before it begins to vibrate, signaling a text message has arrived. I grasp it in my hand and hold my breath before hitting the 'ok' button.

_Congratulations. You have found the right dress, Zel. _

I release my breath in a much relieved sigh and throw my arms in the air.

_Success!_

From there I make my way over to the shoes and pick out a simple set of silver flats. They went nicely with the dress and that was all I was looking for at this point. Malon had persisted I wear heels, but I put my foot down on that one.

I would not, under any circumstances, wear heels.

Ever.

Period.

After paying for the dress and shoes-which was more expensive than I would have liked it to be, I mean, yeah I'm rich, but I don't want to be just throwing my money away, especially on a dress, shoes, and jewelry that I probably will never wear again-I leave Agitha's Dress Boutique and go next door to it into a little jewelry store. I scan the many cases of blue jewels and finally come up with a small sapphire ring with a silver band and two diamonds on either side of the blue stone. I go against Malon's word and get a diamond necklace with corresponding diamond earrings. The necklace's chain is silver to match the ring and the diamond is in shape of the Holy Triforce.

I pay and again it was more than I liked then walk my way back to my hotel room, shopping bags in tow. By the time I reach my room it's six-thirty. I hang my dress on the back of the door and put my shopping bags next to my empty luggage.

And now, I wait.

Which is bad, because I begin to think about worse case scenarios. I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Malon's number. The phone rings once before she picks up.

"What's up, Zel?" She answers automatically.

"What if he stands me up?" I ask anxiously.

"He's not going to stand you up. He's the one who made the arrangements for all of this, remember?" Malon says instinctively as if she was expecting this from me.

"So? He could still not show!" I exclaim in exasperation.

"Zel, Link is the one who wants this. Get that through that thick skull of yours. He wants it-he wants _you_!"

I'm sure there's double meaning to that, but I ignore it and focus on more important things.

"I'm scared, Malon. I haven't been on a date for years. Marth was my last real boyfriend and we both know how that ended…" I remind her. I may not have told her about the whole night, but I did mention the fact that I went and got wasted.

"That was a one-time thing and you were alone-"

"And I still am!" I interject.

"But you won't have to worry about that; He. Will. Be. There! Now, go get ready and knock him dead." Malon hangs up after that, leaving me with the buzzing tone of a disconnected phone call.

I stare at my dress hanging on my door and sigh.

Time to get this over with.

I pull the dress over my shoulders and relish in the feeling of the fine silk on my body. I tie the straps behind my neck and then drop my hands to smooth out the skirt of the dress. My necklace comes next and after being clasped the triangular diamond sits just below my collarbone. I slip my ring on my right hand ring finger and fasten my diamond earrings in my ears. Instead of leaving my hair down like Malon had wanted, I pull it up in to a firm ponytail and curl the loose hair cascading down my neck. I leave my bangs out so they are parted off to the side and the ends are tucked behind my ear.

By the time I'm done, the sun has just begun to set, but with the city buildings being so tall, the sun has disappeared. I exit the bathroom to go stand in front of the balcony doors and I come to realize that the buildings weren't blocking the sun, but instead the clouds were. Thick gray clouds decorate the sky. I hope we're not eating outside.

I shake my head at my recent thought and go over to sit down on the edge of my bed. The clock reads seven. My eyes are constantly glancing at the clock, counting down the minutes. What am I doing? I'm getting worked up for a date.

With Link.

He shouldn't be making me this anxious for a little date. Can I really even call it a date? He never really specified if it was or not. I let out a groan of frustration aimed towards myself. I shouldn't be stressing about this. It's one date-get together, whatever it is.

_Come on, Zelda, pull yourself together!_

Another sideways look at the clock.

Seven forty-seven.

Sighing dramatically, I rise from the bed and slip into my silver flats before flipping the lights out and leaving my room for the night. As I step outside I realize that the air is moist and cold. I contemplate on going back to grab a light jacket, but shake it off. The restaurant will be warm, no doubt.

When Link said the diner was just down the street, he wasn't joking. The sign for Lulu's Diner comes into my view after walking a few blocks down the bustling sidewalk. I'm really starting to hate cities; there are just too many people and not enough personal space.

Just as I'm walking through the doors of the restaurant, I hear thunder rumble in the distance and silently pray it won't rain until after I'm back in my room. Taking a look around me I notice that Link is not here yet. I glance at the analog clock on the wall near the register and read that it's a little after eight. I wait by the door anxiously and use my free time to study the restaurant. The theme is underwater, or the ocean I suppose. The small circular tables are decorated with a sea blue table cloth and wooden chairs with intricate water designs carved into the wood. A candle sits in the center of each table, the flame flickering every time a waiter passes by. The walls are painted a soft blue to resemble the ocean waters and there are plants everywhere, taking the place of seaweed. The carpeted floor was the color of grainy sand; overall, it was a very fine looking diner.

A waitress stands behind a podium, waiting to seat people. There are quite a few people here to my surprise. If this wasn't a popular restaurant like Link had said, then I don't know what a popular one was. I look outside to see if Link was arriving, but only come up with rain pelting the ground, coming down in torrents.

Great, never thought of bringing an umbrella, even though I don't have one.

My eyes stray over to the clock again and fifteen minutes have past.

Still no sign of Link.

I notice a bench near the door for people waiting to be seated and I take seat on it and wait.

And wait.

Ten minutes, twenty, thirty…

My temper flares when I realize he's not showing. I wonder if he even made a reservation. In order to figure it out, I stand and walk up to the waitress behind the podium and greet her with a fake smile.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but could you check for a reservation, please?" I ask nicely.

"Of course. What name would it be under?" She inquires with a warm smile.

"Link Gale." I state as I try not to shout the name out of anger.

"Link Gale…" She muses, looking through the reservation book. Her finger skims down the page before coming to a stop at the bottom. "Um, yes, he did make a reservation, but canceled it about two hours ago." She looks back up at me with sympathy written in her eyes. She must realize what's happening. She was around my age, maybe younger and I'm sure I haven't been the first to be stood up.

"Thank you very much." I manage to say calmly before turning on my heel and leaving the diner, not even caring about the rain anymore.

He stood me up! He made a reservation, and then canceled it.

That _bastard!_

My whole day was wasted away by this jerk. I can't believe I actually thought he would show. I'm such an idiot. What was I thinking? That he would come, profess his undying love to me, sweep me off my feet, and kiss me?

That's exactly what I thought would happen. Goddesses, am I pathetic. The realization hits me like a rock to the head. My composure shatters, along with my heart. Tears stream down my face, mixing in with the rain. I had my hopes up way too high, only to let them be dropped brutally back to the ground. I felt humiliated. What did I look like back at the restaurant? A pathetic girl waiting for her prince charming that would never come?

Goddesses dammit, that's precisely what I looked like! Damn him. Damn him to the deepest depths of hell.

I'm saturated as I come up to the hotel. Before I can enter and throw this night behind me, along with my feelings, a taxi cab pulls up to the curb and out steps the one who has made me the bitter and icy woman I am today.

Speak of the devil.

The taxi leaves after Link pays the driver and he then turns to me, eyes widening at my current state. He's wearing a black suit with a green tie-go figure. He's just humoring me now, that asshole. One look at him sets my hair on edge and it's not with love, but the complete opposite: hate. Pure seething disgust courses through my veins and it makes me snap. Link opens his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"Go screw yourself, you bastard!" I shout through the pouring rain, my fists balling at my side. He doesn't flinch at my words, but instead steps closer to me.

"Zelda, please listen to-" He starts, his voice carrying over the rain and thunder.

"No! I'm done listening. I am _done_ listening to your _bullshit_!" I scream, taking a step back to further myself from him. "I am _sick_ and _tired_ of this, Link! I'm through with having my heart toyed with. Do you know what you proved to me tonight?" I stop long enough to catch my breath.

"Zelda-"

"You proved to me that you are the same inconsiderate, heartless, man you were in college and I want _nothing_ to do with you!" I fume and quickly turn to run through the hotel doors.

"Zelda!" Link calls after me, but I shrug him off.

This is where heels would be a mistake. I take two steps at a time up to the second floor and then quickly locate an elevator to take me up the rest of the way. Once I'm in the elevator and the doors close, I slowly make my accent to my room on the top floor.

My hair is plastered to my face and my dress is so wet you could literally wring it out with your hands. I didn't care about my appearance, not anymore. Luckily the elevator doesn't stop on any other floor and I make it to my room in record time. After entering my room, I immediately pick up my phone and dial Malon. Just as I'm about to be put to voicemail, she answers, sounding very groggy and I realize that I've woken her.

"Zelda?" She asks through her drowsiness.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? I can call tomorrow morning, Malon." I apologize, masking my wavering voice.

"No, no it's alright. Whatdya need?" She slurs her words, but I understand them.

I go to answer, but I can't find my voice. My anger is fading and in its wake is depression. Malon notices my silence and perks up.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" She asks in concern. I wish she were here, so I could hug her and cry into her shoulder and have her comfort me like the great friend she is. But she's not here and I'm alone. Again.

Everything from tonight comes crashing down on me and it leaves me crying into the phone, most likely making Malon worry even more.

"I want to come home…now." I manage through my choked sobs.

"Why? What happened tonight, Zel?"

I shake my head and close my eyes tightly before blinking them open again to rid them of tears.

"He stood me up…" I whisper weakly.

"_What? _How…wh…bu-" Malon stammers and I just cry more. Goddesses, it feels like my heart is being cut out with a hot knife.

"Just get me home, Malon, please." I plead, hating how my voice cracks at the end.

"I'm on it. Let's see…The earliest flight is at eleven tomorrow morning."

"That will work. Thank you, Mal, and I'm sorry for waking you up and sobbing to you like a little girl." I apologize again.

"You deserve to, Zel, after tonight, I don't blame you. Please don't do anything rash, okay?" Malon says, referring to the night in college.

"I won't, I'm just planning to take two sleeping pills and sleeping the night away. I don't want to remember anything from tonight…" I admit softly, feeling exhaustion take its toll on me.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you, Zel." Malon says wholeheartedly.

"Love you, too, Mal." I manage a small smile before hanging up and placing my phone on the table. What would I do without Malon? She is like my long-lost sister.

I should change out of my wet dress and into dry clothes, but I have no energy left and instead go to remove my jewelry. As I'm about to, though, a sudden knock on the door sends my heart racing and then the voice makes it stop dead in my chest.

"Zelda please let me explain." I hold my breath and stare wide eyed at the door. "The reason why I wasn't there tonight is because I was looking after my sister. She became very sick and I couldn't leave her alone for the night. I had called her boyfriend to come, but he didn't arrive until nine. I had no way of contacting you, Zelda, and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this; I really had no intentions to. Zelda, are you there?" Link asks desperately, but I remain silent. "Zelda? Please, answer me."

I feel fresh tears sting my eyes and I reach out a hand to grasp the door handle, but falter and pull it back quickly. I turn my back on the door and go to curl up on my bed. I listen to the rain pelting the roof and the thunder rumbling overhead. Just as I thought that Link had left, his voice sounds from the door again.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Zelda. I could never hurt you…I love you too much to hurt you."

His words slice me deep, causing me to burst into tears again and I suppress my sobs by biting my lower lip. Why? Why is he making it worse? Oh, Goddesses I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. All I feel is a hollow spot where my heart should be and it's aching right now. I pull my knees closer to my chest and let out a wracked sob through clenched teeth. Sweet Farore above, make it stop!

I suddenly hear my balcony doors slide open and I realize that I had never locked them after I was out there earlier, but I don't care. Whoever it is can kill me now. Take away all my pain and send me to a better place. They walk in and close the door behind them to prevent rain from coming in. I don't even bother opening my eyes to look at them.

It's not until I hear them speak do I snap my eyes open and spring up from the bed to stand and turn on a lamp to lighten the room up. He's standing there, dripping wet in my room, looking at me with concerned blue eyes.

"Zelda," Link breathes, stepping towards me. This time I hold my ground and stay still.

"What are you doing in my room?" I ask, frustration seeping into my words. My bitterness was coming back tenfold.

"I'm not going to leave you alone. I've seen what happens and-"

"I'm not a freaking alcoholic, Link! That was a one-time thing and it will never happen again." Oh, Din my emotions are a roller coaster right now and it's giving me a massive headache.

"I never said you were, but I'm not leaving you here, alone, in your room."

"If you're trying to get me into bed with you, forget it." I cut in quickly.

"I wasn't suggesting that at all, but either way you're stuck with me. I am not leaving." Link states boldly.

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Get out!"

"No."

"Why are you so stubborn?" I shout, losing my patience with him, although I never really had it.

"Because I care for you, Zelda." He says simply. I just now realize that he's dripping water all over the carpet, but I'm probably doing the same. I really should change clothes unless I want to catch a cold, but I don't feel up to it.

"Like you cared for me that night back in college?" I ask incredulously.

I've caught him off guard with that one and he comes up short for a response, so I continue, not really knowing what I'm saying.

"Why else would you be coming to a bar, Link? To drink, to get smashed, that's why. Considering you came to me first, you never had anything to drink and then you took me back to your room where we preceded to have sex."

Link shakes his head lightly, trying to deny it. "Zelda, I wasn't-"

"Were you drunk when we had sex or not?" I shout, tired of beating around the bush. "I want to know the truth, Link." He's silent a moment, gazing at me longingly. My chest was heaving from the pent up anger. He sighs, lowering his head in shame.

"No, I was not drunk." His jaw clenches as my eyes widen.

"No…oh gods, no, no, no!" I chant through my oncoming sobs, clutching my head and turning my back on him. I feel his arms encircle me securely from behind. I don't even bother fighting him any longer; I've lost my rebel side completely. His face presses into the crook of my neck and I feel warm drops of water hit my shoulder. My sobs hitch in my throat as I realize he's crying as well.

Link, the man with no heart, is crying.

Over _me._

"Link-"

"Zelda, please...please listen to me..." He whispers fervently into my neck. I stay silent to let him know I'm listening. He catches his breath before going on. "If I could go back to that night in college, I would. You know I would, but not for the reasons you're thinking. I was an idiot and that night was the biggest mistake of my life. I know saying sorry will not make up for my faults, but...you don't know how sorry I am...for everything that I did to you."

Despite everything that has happened tonight, I smile. He finally admits that he is an idiot and I don't know why that brings me so much relief.

"Do you believe me?" Link asks after a while and I smile even more. I twist around so I'm facing him and look at him. His eyes show nothing but compassion. I give him a teary-eyed grin.

"The fact that you're here, confessing all this to me," I whisper shakily, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek. "Yes, I believe you." I feel his arms relax around me with a sigh of relief and I rest my head on his shoulder, taking in his familiar scent. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing my eyes and nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck.

"Zelda?" Link says in a questioning tone.

"Hm?" I mumble back.

"You know I didn't mean to stand you up tonight, right? The thing about my sister is true-you can call her if you really want to."

I shake my head gently before pulling back to gaze at him. "You care for your sister and I think that's sweet."

"Yeah, well, what am I going to do? She's family." He grins that grin that I love to no end. Seeing him grin like that ignites something in me and I can't contain my emotions any longer. I reach up and kiss him before he can say anything more. Link responds almost immediately and he's soon kissing me back heatedly. How I had survived my whole life without his kisses astounds me, because right now, I'm craving more and can't get enough.

"Link..." I breathe once we've parted for air, leaning my forehead against his.

"Zelda..." He gazes at me deeply with dark eyes filled with Goddesses knows what. He swallows loudly before opening his mouth to speak. "You should change into dry clothes."

"Hmm, I should..." I trail off, implying other things, but he shakes his head and pulls away, giving himself space to think clearly.

"You've been in this soggy dress-which I would be more than willing to pay for since it seems to be ruined by the rain-for hours. I don't want you catching a cold." Link explains while giving my forehead a tender kiss. I smile in contentment.

"I will, but you have to change too." I start to pull away and lead him to the door.

"That sounds like a reasonable deal."

"I wasn't really making a deal with you, Link; I was more like _demanding _you to change." I smirk and playfully push him out the door into the hallway. He turns back to me before I have chance to close the door.

"I can come back, right?" Link grins crookedly, his wet bangs falling into his eyes.

"I suppose..." I trail off in a sigh and smirk at him. He leans in to kiss me again, but I back away. He eyes me skeptically and raises an eyebrow. "You can kiss me once you've changed." I wager and quickly shut the door with a smile on my face.

"Ah, playing hard to get, are we?" Link's voice wafts through the door and I let out a wholehearted laugh. Before going to change, I pick up my phone and text Malon.

_Cancel my flight for tomorrow morning. I'll explain later. –Z_

And before she can respond to it, I turn off my phone completely and go to change like I said I would. I pull out yet another tank top and some thin sweatpants.

_Forget about looking sexy, I'm tired and going for the casual look._

I hang my damp dress over the ledge of the bathtub, knowing it probably is ruined, but it's not like I'm going to ever wear it again. I leave my jewelry near the sink in the bathroom and run a comb through my drenched hair. I hear two sharp knocks on the door and I can't help smiling to myself. Upon opening the door, I see Link in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants like me. He smiles at me and opens his arms wide, like he's expecting me to hug him.

"I changed. Where's my kiss?" He asks and I quickly peck him on the cheek.

"You never specified where I could kiss you." I grin in mock evil and let him into my room.

"That's fine, I guess, but," He drags out his last word, looking at me expectantly and I eye him uncertainly. "I want to ask you a question and I want you to answer it truthfully."

_Oh Goddesses..._

This could be bad.

"And what would your question be?" I ask innocently.

"What does 'SG' mean?" Link asks casually. My eyes widen.

_Shit._

"Uh...nothing." I flinch inwardly and curse myself for not coming up with better response.

"I overheard you use it when you were on the phone with, who was it, Malon?" It's his turn to grin evilly and damn he does it well. "And you referred to me as it." Link arches an eyebrow at me and waits for me to confess. "So, what's it mean?"

"It's nothing really." I assure him and wave it off, but he isn't about to give up on it.

"Zelda..."

I lower my head and stare at my feet, becoming very interested with them before answering him reluctantly.

"It means...sex god..." I mumble incoherently.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

Oh, he's just _loving_ this: making me feel uncomfortable. Once again: damn him.

"MalonandIcalledyouasexgod!" I say in a rush, looking up at him to gauge his reaction. He's contemplating it for a moment before cracking a grin my way.

"Well, I'll be happy to take up that role." Link whispers huskily as he comes closer to me to wrap his arms around my waist. I gape at him and his response, wondering if I had misheard him. Did he really just say that? Dear Goddesses, this is just too good to be true. I lose my shocked expression and smile at him, letting out a small laugh. My mind wanders and I come up with a question of my own.

"Alright, you got your question, now I want one." I start.

"Shoot." Link grins, pulling me closer to him in our embrace.

"If your sister has a house here in the city, then why did you rent a hotel room?" Link's cheerful expression drops to being embarrassed. Ha, now he knows how it feels.

"I-I...well, you see..." He stammers, searching for an excuse.

My eyes brighten as I come up with the realization I was looking for. "You _were_ stalking me, weren't you?" I ask, a smile playing at the ends of my lips. He blushes faintly as I laugh. I know I should feel freaked out by this, but it's not like he's planning to kill me or anything. "I knew it! I cannot believe-" Link silences me with a firm yet gentle kiss to the lips. I smile against his lips and wrap my arms around his neck, melting into his intoxicating kisses. He pulls away first and gazes at me tenderly with his vibrant blue eyes.

"I love you, Zelda." He whispers.

"And I love you, Link. I think I always have, but just didn't want to admit it." I smile at my foolishness and place my forehead on his chest. He puts his chin on top of my head and holds me close. Silence falls between us and I begin to drift off to sleep in his warm embrace.

"It's late, you should go to bed, Zelda." Link whispers in my ear, noticing my weariness. I nod my head in agreement, forcing my eyes open to locate my bed. I leave the comforts of Link's arms and literally crawl into bed, not bothering to turn off the lamp. Link flicks it off for me, encasing us and the room in total darkness. I hear him shuffle away and I frown.

"Link?" I whisper urgently.

"Yes?" His voice answers from someplace in the room. I quickly make out his silhouette standing near the door, preparing to leave.

"Stay with me, please." I half demand half mumble and he chuckles, but comes over to me nonetheless. I pat the space next to me in the bed and he climbs in obediently, lying down behind me. I turn to face him and give him a small kiss on the lips before falling victim to sleep. I'm not sure if I was dreaming or not, but I swear I heard Link whisper in my ear. And if I was awake, I'd hit him for the last part.

"I'll be right here when you wake up...Zellie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I didn't really know how to end this, but I thought this was a decent ending. :)**

**I feel like some parts are rough and choppy and it just doesn't flow with the rest of the story :/ And I really think I rushed this story. It's seems too fast paced, but that's just me and that's why I need you! Please review and give me your opinions! Please and thank you!**


End file.
